


Will you marry me? - the deleted scene

by lookingforpaperstars



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforpaperstars/pseuds/lookingforpaperstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the deleted scene from my fic "will you marry me?" It's rated explicit for a reason, so don't read it unless you're of proper age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you marry me? - the deleted scene

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read this if you aren't of the right age to be reading this kind of material.  
> I hope you guys like the sex scene that accompanies the "Will you marry me?" fic that I have written. Please, no flames. Just constructive criticism please! I hope you guys like it, anyway!

"Bedroom?" Miranda whispered instantly after the kiss had ended, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed a soft pink.

A smirk instantly came to Gary's face as Miranda suggested this, and he flipped her a cheeky, suggestive wink. "Lead the way." He purred out in a seductive manner, lifting himself off of the couch and standing himself up, looking down at Miranda and waiting for her to get up; offering her his hand when she was up. She lead him eagerly, almost too eagerly, to the bedroom – she had waited for this for years, after all – and she tugged him inside of the room, shutting the door behind her; locking it, just in case. Too many times had Miranda and Gary become close to a kissing moment and they had been interrupted. This time, however, no one was going to interrupt them. It was just them, no one else in the world as far as they were concerned – and they were both content with it being so.

Gary, after being pushed into the room, instantly edged towards the bed and sat himself down on the edge of it, keeping his eyes fixed upon the love of his life. She's gorgeous. He thought, watching her move across the room towards him – in an attempted seductive manner – his eyes slowly trailing down from her face, over the curve of her breasts, over her stomach, flicking briefly over her hips, before looking further down her body to her thighs – those thighs that he so wanted to be nestled between – before finishing off her feet and repeating the process from bottom to top.

"Why are you staring?" Miranda whispered to him, a little tentatively, bringing him out of his stupor; his eyes flicking back up from her breasts to her eyes. He stammered a little, before blurting out, "Sorry, I just couldn't stop staring; you're so beautiful."

It took a couple of minutes for Miranda to respond – the happiness and embarrassment (the good kind) was overtaking every other emotion – and even when she did, it was the same few words repeated. "Really? Thank you! You're not too bad yourself," at this, she flipped a wink, before repeating herself once more. "Really? Thank you!" Miranda nervously glances over to the camera and whispers "come on Miranda, don't repeat yourself, don't, don't…" she struggles not to, and eventually – and for the last time – shouts "REALLY?!"

Gary interrupts her and stops her from repeating herself once more, and whispers: "Yes, really, you're absolutely stunning." He stood up whilst he spoke, instantly taking a large stride in order to close the gap between the two, creating less than half a dozen centimetre gap between their lips; their bodies practically pressed against one another. Despite how they weren't touching each other intimately just yet, Gary and Miranda could both feel electric flowing between the two of them. They were so ready for each other, they were so desperate for each other – and for once, Miranda wasn't worried about getting nude. She wasn't even remotely amused at the idea of getting naked and having sex with someone – assuming that was where this was going – in fact, she was serious and nothing else. She was so, so, so, ready. She knew that she didn't have to be insecure with him – and that's all she needed.

Silence had fallen between the two, and all they were doing were gazing into each other's eyes, waiting for one to make a move on the other. They were content in staring into each other's eyes, of course, but they both wanted more – and neither could deny that. And so, with that thought in Gary's mind in particular, he slowly began to lean into Miranda, tilting his head to the right whilst Miranda tilted hers to the left. Their lips connected instantly, and the second they did was the second they completely got lost in each other and began to devour each other. Their lips moved frantically, yet passionately, against one another's, their lips parted, their tongues dancing. Their eyes were closed, their hands were wandering over their bodies, starting to remove articles of clothing.

Gary's shirt was the first to go. Miranda unbuttoned it quickly, with extreme fervour, before sliding it off of his arms and allowing it to land on the floor in a crumpled pile. Her hands instantly lowered to his belt, and she unbuckled it quickly, though she didn't pull it out through his belt loops. She left it there. Who needed the extra fuss of pulling the belt through the loops?! It's what one would call, pointless.

Miranda's blouse was the second to go. He unbuttoned the first few buttons – three of five – before tugging it over her head impatiently. The kiss, broken by the shirt, only remained broken for a few seconds – instantly after the shirt had hit the floor, their lips were once again attached, if not more passionately than before – the desperation between the two increasing rapidly; however possible that was. However, both of them knew that if they wanted this to go even further, they couldn't remain latched onto each other. They needed to move, they needed to take the rest of their clothes off; and so, Miranda pulled away from the kiss – groaning after doing so – and whispered to Gary, without the tiniest of giggles (shock horror, right?)

"You're wearing too much."

Gary's eyebrows raised instantly. He nodded, however, though he couldn't deny the element of surprise that he was currently feeling. "That was very bold of you, Miranda, but I completely agree." He mused, stepping backwards to the bed, slipping his trousers off as he went – his boxers following.

Miranda mimicked the movement, allowing Gary's comment to go straight over her head (she didn't really notice it, she was too busy noticing that Gary was now completely naked, fully hard and his cock… Was huge.)

Once they were both naked, they resumed their kissing, their deeply passionate, extremely hot and heated kiss. Their hands were now on each other's backs, and soon enough, Gary was slowly leading Miranda back to the bed. And when she reached the end of it, the back of her thighs hit it and buckled beneath her, sending her down onto the bed, Gary following. Now on top of each other, this allowed them to reach new intimacy, allowing their hands to roam over each other's bodies; Gary's hands were wandering over Miranda's thighs, parting them so that he could rest between them and Miranda's were over Gary's back, giving a gentle squeeze to his butt. They both knew, at this point, that they couldn't wait much longer to have each other, to complete their relationship, to go that extra step.

"I need you," they both whispered in unison as they pulled away from the kiss, and only a small, breathy giggle could be heard from both of them. "Said it at the same time." Miranda mused quietly whilst Gary shook his head slightly.

It was then, that something slightly awkward happened – though not overly, not enough to kill the mood. "Condom?" Gary whispered, and Miranda gestured to her bedside drawer, which Gary instantly rummaged his way through and murmured a triumphant "aha!" when he found what he was looking for. He sat himself up on his knees whilst he undid the wrapping, and Miranda, feeling bolder and braver than ever, took it from him. She sat herself up, too, and slowly but surely, reached for his cock and wrapped her long fingers around it, giving it one slow, tough tug, before positioning the condom and sliding it down, very slowly, in a teasing manner.

Gary couldn't quite believe it – where had this bold and brave Miranda come from?! However, he couldn't think about it for too long, because before long, her hand was wrapped around his cock and he was greeted with a large surge of pleasure; one that he could hardly handle. "O-oh!" he whimpered lightly, causing Miranda to look up at him, wide-eyed in wonderment. "No, I liked it," he whispered; answering the question that was going on in her mind.

That moment soon passed, and the two resumed their position – Gary inbetween Miranda's legs, kissing Miranda's neck, Miranda pleading slightly to Gary to get him to hurry up. She didn't want to rush it, no, but she certainly couldn't wait any longer for him – she needed him!

"Miranda, I can't… I can't wait any longer." He whispered to her, and all Miranda needed to do was nod.

Gary, understanding this nod as the green light, slowly took hold of his cock and slowly started to slip into her, giving his hips the tiniest of flicks. He lowered his lips to hers instantly at the moment they joined, and his tongue instantly slid against hers, Miranda mimicking the movement without hesitation. Miranda's arms came around to entwine behind Gary, her hands resting upon his back. She propped her legs up, before wrapping them around his waist, allowing better access, and a better feeling in general.

It wasn't long before Gary was thrusting hard and fast, Miranda bucking her hips up every other thrust, meeting his thrusts. They were still kissing, and the moans that escaped their bruised lips now were muffled in the kiss. The kiss didn't cease much, other than to gain breath and to occasionally look into each other's eyes. They were enjoying kissing, making love, fucking, whatever this was. They were enjoying it too much for it to end; but they both knew it had to.

Why, you may ask.

Because, they were both extremely, painfully, close to their peak. Miranda was getting closer with every thrust, Gary was getting closer every time he felt the vibrate of Miranda's moans, and before long, they both signalled that they were ready to fall over the edge, and together, they broke from the kiss and let out one long moan of each other's names – those moans echoing throughout the entire building.

"Fuck, that was good." Gary was the first to whisper, breathless, practically unable to catch his breath.

"That was worth the wait, Gary Preston. Well worth the, what I call, excruciating wait."

And with that, the two – after cleaning up – snuggled up together and had a nap, falling asleep feeling contented, in love, and thoroughly satisfied.


End file.
